Królewicz
by Filigranka
Summary: Styczniowy kramik z promptami, zbiór do Sherlocka. Jak nazwa wskazuje, Sherlock niekoniecznie wykazuje się w tych miniaturkach oszałamiającą empatią, pracowitością czy zdolnościami do radzenia sobie z normalnym życiem. Ale za to ma ładne kości policzkowe i jest przedstawicielem brytyjskiej arystokracji.
1. Królewicz

Styczniowy kramik i pierwsze z licznych życzeń dotyczących Sherlocka. Wielce zróżnicowane, trzeba tu powiedzieć. : - )

* * *

_Dla Panhomarki_. _Mieli być Polacy_, _kolejki_ _i ogólny_ _crack_.

**My nie damy rady?**

* * *

Korona zapomniała, że największym talentem organizacyjnym Polaków jest tworzenie ruchów oporu. W efekcie, po kolejnej okładce _The Sun_, ci namówili emigrantów, wszystkich niemal, do strajku i pewnego pięknego poranka stolica Anglii obudziła się i odkryła, że działa jedynie kilka największych hipermarketów oraz maleńkie sklepiki. Zapasy z tych drugich zniknęły w ciągu kilku godzin. W tych pierwszych pojawiły się niebotyczne kolejki.

Watson wracał z jednej z nich. Po dyżurze w szpitalu stał trzy godziny po mleko – 0,5 procent, smakowało pewnie jak tynk, ale innego już nie było – podłą margarynę oraz dietetyczny, beztłuszczowy vel bezsmakowy, serek. „Zabiję Sherlocka" obiecywał sobie „miał cały dzień, by coś... upolować, a pewnie rzępolił na skrzypcach!".

Rzeczywiście, w domu powitało go jękliwe zawodzenie. Bardzo jękliwe. Holmes musiał mieć nieproszonych gości. „Mycroft" zgadł John.

Tak, w fotelu rozpierał się Jego Rządowa Wysokość. Ale złość doktorowi minęła. Na stole leżały bowiem frykasy w Londynie obecnie niedostępne: tłuste sery, mleko, chleb, wędlina.

— Poszedłeś rano do sklepu? — wydyszał, zdumiony.

Starszy z braci rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne politowania.

— Sherlock? Skądże. Polskie służby dały mi znać, że coś się szykuje i wysłałem pracowników wczoraj na prowincję, by zadbali o aprowizację biura oraz najważniejszych członków rządu. Kwiat monarchii nie może przecież umrzeć z głodu!

* * *

**Nasi**

* * *

Holmes i Watson stali w kolejce. W polskiej kolejce – jedno ze zleceń Sherlocka zagnało ich do Warszawy, na występ gwiazdy piosenki, która podobno była powiązana z Moriartym.

— Sherlock, nie stój jak osioł — syknął Watson. — Pchaj się do przodu, tutaj jest okienko... Nie, no, pięknie, ktoś już nam zajął.

Detektyw patrzył na to wszystko z wyrazem zdumienia na twarzy.

— Ale... Ale, John, to jest kolejka. W niej się stoi. Nie pcha. Nie wciska na siłę przed innych, stoi i posuwa do... ajć! — syknął, gdy ktoś, wciskając się, wbił mu łokieć w żebro.

Napastnik, trzeba mu oddać, wymamrotał „sorry", znikając w tłumie. Doktor stłumił chichot. Holmes bywał naiwny jak dziecko.

— To są Polacy, Sherlock. Niespecjalnie respektują kolejki. Pamiętam z wojny, mieliśmy na jednej misji wspólną bazę... Wrzucili kiedyś granat dymny do mesy, żeby „rozruszać trochę to stado baranów", czyli kolejkę obiadową... No, chwycili dzięki temu obiad pierwsi, błyskawiczny szturm przypuściwszy – ech, to były czasy!

— Ale to bez sensu! — jęknął detektyw. — Kolejki są po to, żeby był porządek.

— Porządek — mruknął ktoś w ich kierunku, niezłą angielszczyzną — jasne, porządek i rozkazy, już to słyszeliśmy. Zaczyna się od kolejek, kończy na obozach koncentracyjnych.

— Nie widzę związku... — zaczął z wyższością Holmes.

— Bo to związek historyczny, nie logiczny — szepnął Watson, zaniepokojony; jeszcze ich uznają za nazistów i wyrzucą z kolejki na dobre.

Za późno. Ktoś obok już perorował, na wpół do nich, na wpół do innych.

— Ty sobie nie widzisz związku, a moją babkę zabili w Birkenau, jak nasi wasze angielskie cztery litery chronili. A Iwanowi, koledze — wskazał na dwumetrowego byczka obok — całą rodzinę Stalin na Sybir wywiózł, bo ten wasz Churchill się na nich i na nas wypiął. A ty sobie nie widzisz związku, taak? I się przed ofiary wpychasz do kolejki, taa? Burów byś pewnie też chętnie w obozie koncentracyjnym zamykał, faszysto jeden?

Kolejka zaszemrała. Groziło im cofnięcie się o dobre trzydzieści miejsc. John musiał zareagować. Przypomniał sobie opowieści oraz nazwiska kolegów z misji, wybrał najprostsze w wymówieniu i spróbował.

— Ależ, jaki ze mnie Anglik — zaczął szybko — na nazwisko mam Nowak, dziadek był lotnikiem, po wojnie nie mógł wrócić do Polski, bo, no, wiecie, Stalin...

Odpowiedź, choć ogólnikowa, uspokoiła tłumek. Najwyraźniej wszyscy „no, wiedzieli, Stalin", a werwa, z jaką doktor jął łamać wszelkie przepisy, by przepchnąć się w kolejce o parę miejsc do przodu, rozproszyła resztki wątpliwości.

Mina Sherlocka była bezcenna.

* * *

_Dla Indileen_.

**Klęska**

* * *

Watson, wróciwszy z dyżuru, w pierwszej chwili uznał, że Moriarty albo inszy Główny Wróg Sherlocka postanowił najechać Baker Street, kłęby dymu buchały bowiem z okna. W drugim momencie, kiedy serce podeszło mu już do gardła, uświadomił sobie wszakże, że owe chmury pachną mało za syntetycznie, jak na bombę. Przeciwnie, cuchnęły materią zdecydowanie organiczną. Spalonym tłuszczem. Masłem, konkretniej. I jakimiś... warzywami?

John, błyskawicznie ustaliwszy wstępną hipotezę śledczą – nieudany eksperyment Holmesa – na górę wszedł już spokojnie, nieuważnie rejestrując objawy „schodzenia" z adrenaliny.

Sherlock, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, był w kuchni.

— Hej. Co tym razem zamierzałeś sprawdzić? — spytał doktor. — Przeciętny czas spalania się marchewki?

Detektyw rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie.

— Zadajesz nielogiczne pytania, John. Jestem w kuchni. Na patelni leżą kawałki poczerniałego jedzenia. Czy najrozsądniej nie byłoby uznać, że głód, wywołany twoją nieobecnością – spóźniłeś się, a pani Hudson jest u znajomych i wiedziałeś o tym — wtrącił oskarżycielsko — popchnął mnie do próby przyrządzenia sobie posiłku samodzielnie. I oto, czym twoja lekkomyślność się skończyła! — Dramatycznym gestem wskazał na kuchenkę.

— Przypaliłeś warzywa z mrożonki? Takie na patelnię? — spytał z najszczerszym zdumieniem Watson, dostrzegając opakowanie na blacie. — Jak ci się to udało?

— Nie umiem gotować — stwierdził wyniośle Holmes. — To dobre dla normalnych, nudnych ludzi. Ja nie umiem.

— Ale tego się nie gotuje. To się wrzuca na patelnię, na tłuszcz, i odgrzewa. To... to proste — wyjąkał doktor.

— Nudne rzeczy zawsze są proste dla normalnych ludzi — oznajmił obrażony detektyw. — Nie umiem gotować. Przekonaliśmy się właśnie. Nie umiem. Ce-Be-De-U — niemal wyskandował.

— Jesteś gorszy niż ta idiotka z filmu, na który wieki temu zabrała mnie Harry — westchnął Watson. — Tamtej zupa wyszła tylko niebieska.

— Nie jestem idiotą. Fakt, że nie wychodzą mi czynności typowe dla normalnych idiotów tylko to potwierdza — teraz w tonie Sherlocka brzmiała już cała symfonia urazy.

— Mhm. Niewiedza. że Ziemia kręci się wokół Słońca też potwierdza twój geniusz. Jasne, pewnie.

— Będziesz mi to jeszcze długo wypominał?

— Do końca świata — oznajmił pogodnie John. — Te dzisiejsze warzywa też. Coś ty z nimi zrobił?

— Położyłem tłuszcz na patelnię, tak, jak należy. Położyłem warzywa. Pomieszałem.

— I?

— I nie chciały się zrobić! Czekałem i czekałem, i czekałem, więc w końcu wróciłem do pożytecznych, ciekawych eksperymentów, bo uznałem, że pewnie zdążę je skończyć nim warzywa raczą się odgrzać!

Znając cierpliwość Holmesa, Watson uznał, że ten poczekał jakieś dwie minuty, nim zostawił patelnię. Potem, oczywiście, jego skupienie osiągnęło najwyższy możliwy poziom i zapomniał o jedzeniu.

— Wyobrażam sobie. W porządku. Sprzątnę ten bajzel — westchnął doktor.

Bardzo niewychowawcze działanie, ale nie miał złudzeń – Sherlock i tak by nie tknął gąbki ani płynu do mycia naczyń. Nie było co czekać, aż spalenizna się weżre.

— O. Świetnie. To ja... zamówię chińszczyznę. W ramach pomagania w domu — oznajmił dumnie jedyny detektyw-konsultant na świecie. — Na pewno będzie przepyszna!

* * *

_Dla Sagarii_.

**Królewicz**

* * *

John Watson był jednym z ludzi, którzy naprawdę czujni robili się dopiero po wejściu do domu. Tym razem jednak ich wspólne – jego i Sherlocka – mieszkanie wyglądało niewinnie. Zwykły bajzel, lekki zapach chemikaliów w powietrzu, norma. Na stole stała patera pełna jabłek. Pani Hudson pewnie kupiła, uznał doktor, anioł, nie kobieta. Właśnie tego potrzebował po całym dniu pracy.

Z apetytem schrupał owoc, ogryzek wyrzucił, po czym, zadowolony z faktu, że detektyw najwyraźniej eksperymentuje, bo jeszcze nie przyszedł z żądaniem nakarmienia, podziwiania i ogólnej opieki, opadł na fotel z książką w dłoni. Najnowsza głupiutka powieść sensacyjna. Chciał się odprężyć.

Po kilkunastu sekundach słowa zaczęły mu jednak pływać pod oczami. Muszę być bardziej zmęczony, niż sądziłem, chociaż to dziwne, przecież... zdążył pomyśleć, nim książka wysunęła mu się z ręki, a oczy zamknęły.

Sherlock wszedł do pokoju chwilę później. Sprawdził puls, reakcję źrenic, wygląd skóry Johna, po czym, zadowolony, zabrał jabłka z powrotem do swojego domowego laboratorium. Dawka narkotyku, który w nie wstrzyknął, mogłaby być za duża dla kobiet w podeszłym wieku, a nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś się stało pani Hudson.


	2. Sylwester

_Dla Alicemau. O młodych Holmesach_.

**Dzieckiem w kolebce po laury**

* * *

Nianie, guwernantki, a niekiedy także pan Holmes, znając wielką słabość Mycrofta i Sherlocka do zagadek, często organizowali dzieciom konkursy, skomplikowane „podchody" czy nawet fabularyzowane przygody. Zaczynały się od drobiazgu: przestawionego mebla, nowej, dziwnej ozdoby lub nietypowego smaku dania, wiodły poprzez „mapy skarbów", „rękopisy sławnych pisarzy", „notatki szalonych badaczy", doświadczenia chemiczne i pytania z wiedzy ogólnej – aż do „skarbca". Zwykle pełnego książek, łakoci oraz naukowych akcesoriów.

Nic dziwnego, że gdy chłopcy poszli do prywatnych szkół, potem zaś w dorosłe życie, poczuli się rozczarowani. I postanowili znaleźć sobie zagadki, skoro nikt już nie chciał takowych im produkować.

Mycroft wybrał politykę, przez Sherlocka nazywaną „wróżeniem z fusów" albo „grą przemocy", uważał bowiem, że wygrana nie zależała od intelektu, lecz siły oraz szczęścia, ewentualnie kilku nudnych reguł. Młodszy Holmes zdał się chaos najmniejszej skali, dostrzegając w szczegółach tajemnice znacznie ciekawsze, jego zdaniem, niżli wyznaczone z góry (Słońce też ma datę przydatności, Mycroft!) losy świata.

* * *

_Dla Cisowej_. _Sylwester_. _Mało fluffowato wyszło_.

**Szampańska zabawa**

* * *

— Zaraz zaczną strzelać — oznajmił melancholijnie Watson, patrząc w okno Baker Street.

— Genialna dedukcja, mój drogi doktorze — odparł Holmes, zgodnie zresztą z przewidywaniami Johna.

Może nie był jedynym detektywem-konsultantem na świecie, ale umiał wyłapać wzorzec zachowania, zwłaszcza tak oczywisty. Nie robił, na przykład, żadnych planów sylwestrowych, bo wiedział, że Sherlock w jakiś sposób uniemożliwi mu ich wykonanie. I pewnie, trafiło im się ciekawe morderstwo. Watson był pewien, że jego współlokator w razie potrzeby poprosiłby brata o sprzątnięcie jakiegoś wroga Korony odpowiedniego dnia.

Ciekawe morderstwo okazało się takowym jedynie pozornie – Holmes rozwiązał je jeszcze w starym roku i tak oto, wymęczeni pogonią po dachach, wrócili do mieszkania. Niemal przegapili nowy rok, bo wyczerpanie ścięło ich niemal natychmiast; na szczęście Harry zadzwoniła z życzeniami sporo za wcześnie. Sądząc z głosu, już była nieźle wstawiona, ale o tym John wolał nie myśleć.

Posiedzieli więc z Sherlockiem nad znalezionymi w kuchni – kochana pani Hudson! – butelką szampana i koszem zimnych zakąsek. Watson, ziewający niemiłosiernie i zabijający czas do północy oraz detektyw, całkiem już wyspany, marudzący, ile to godzin nie zmarnował, najpierw na sen, a teraz na bezsensowne społeczne rytuały. Doktor też chętnie poszedłby spać, ale wolał zostać na nogach z przyczyny bardzo prozaicznej – przytomny, mógł podziwiać sztuczne ognie. We śnie usłyszy tylko wystrzały, zobaczy piasek, rannych, śmierć. W końcu obudzi się w środku tłumionego ataku paniki.

Dlatego stał teraz przy oknie, wciągał buty, zakładał płaszcz, szykował się do wyjścia. Holmes dołączył do niego po chwili wahania, nadal pomstując na ludzkie irracjonalne obyczaje. Wyszedł, oczywiście, bez szalika, w płaszczu dramatycznie rozpiętym, górnych guzikach koszuli rozchełstanych. John zastanowił się przelotnie, czy, co i ile Sherlock dzisiaj brał, ile brał co roku, by poradzić sobie z narzuconymi odgórnie ograniczeniami, takimi jak przemijanie, paskudnie psującymi mu zabawę. Watson miał jednak ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Zachowanie spokoju, na przykład.

„Dam radę, dam radę, czemu nie?" powtarzał w myślach. Zapach prochu budził nieprzyjemne skojarzenia, lecz to przecież nie był ten proch ani ten jeden zapach – fajerwerki pachniały mile sterylnie, sztucznie, wilgotnym, brudnym londyńskim powietrzem; żadnej chemii organicznej.

Jedyny detektyw-konsultant na świecie na pewno zauważył, co się świeci. Nie komentował jednak, za co doktor był mu szczerze wdzięczny, zwłaszcza, że w przypadku Holmesa niekomentowanie zakrawało na heroizm. „Pewnie Mycroft mu kiedyś medal załatwi" ironizował w duszy John i sam dostrzegał, jak żałośnie ucieka od sytuacji „choć raczej nie za milczenie".

Kanonada wybuchła chwilę później, zapowiedziana paroma pojedynczymi strzałami. Watson był jej szczerze wdzięczny – te pojedyncze trudniej zignorować, całe ciało reagowało instynktownym napięciem. W „tłumie" wybuchów wszystko zlewało się w jedną taflę dźwięku, jeden hałas; poziom skupienia uwagi, strachu, „zdolności bojowej" był stały, co w sumie mniej męczyło. Mógł, bardzo, bardzo powoli, ostrożnie, tłumaczyć sobie, że ten ciągły łomot to nic groźnego, że są w Londynie, jest sylwester, mieszkańcy się cieszą.

Sherlock za to najwyraźniej stracił głowę. Komentował każdy fajerwerk, zgadując jego skład chemiczny („bar! chlorek miedzi! Sód!" zamiast zwykłych okrzyków podziwu, co normalnie rozbawiłoby Watsona, teraz jednak ledwie tę dziwnostkę zauważał), wielkość ładunku, a nawet producenta. „Chińska taniocha" skwitował po jakimś kwadransie „czy normalni ludzie nie mogliby kupować czegoś lepszego, skoro już marnują czas i energię na tak idiotyczne czynności?". Oczy błyszczały mu jednak podekscytowaniem i John niemal pożałował, że sami nie puszczali rac. Doktor nie miał czasu ani ochoty ich kupować, a Holmes uczynił z nieangażowania się w normalne czynności – takie jak zakupy – naczelną zasadę życiową.

I tak sobie stali, na londyńskim, mokrym chodniku, żołnierz z arystokratą. Obaj udający, że uciekają od przeszłości, obaj udający, że wcale nie widzą, jak pod naporem dźwięków, świateł, zapachu, pękają im maski. Wielu innych ludzi pewnie robiło to samo.

— Idę się napić — skwitował wreszcie nową, a przez to nieznośną sytuację John.

— Wychodzisz? — w głosie Sherlocka zadźwięczała zaniepokojona irytacja.

— Nie. Wracam do szampana od pani Hudson. Ty też. Inaczej się przeziębisz i będę cię musiał kurować, a nie mam na to czasu. Mam dyżury w przyszłym tygodniu.

Holmes wzruszył ramionami, ale posłusznie wszedł do kamienicy. Watson był, generalnie rzecz ujmując, wdzięczny – za kooperację tamtego, za brak komentarzy, może za coś więcej – nie miał jednak czasu ani ochoty kontemplować tego uczucia. Poszedł więc prosto do szampana, ledwie rzucając okiem na komórkę i odpisując zdawkowo na SMSy z życzeniami. Uprzejmie zignorował za to kilka minut, które Sherlock spędził w łazience oraz oczy detektywa, jeszcze bardziej błyszczące, gdy ten siadał przy stole.


	3. Dzieci

_Dla majowki. Prompt był iście barokowy_: _pluszowa pszczoła_,_ dziecko_,_ załamanie nerwowe_.

**W czasie deszczu... nie, dzieci zawsze się nudzą**

* * *

Kiedy siostrzenica pani Hudson zostawiła jej córeczkę na popołudnie, po czym okazało się, że pani Hudson musi wyjść na godzinkę czy dwie z domu, Watson wpadł w panikę. Dziecko i Holmes pod jednym dachem? Bez żadnego bufora? Bez ochrony?

Wobec czego John, odczytawszy SMS, w te pędy wrócił do mieszkania. Zastał weń Sherlocka. Żywego i obrażonego. Małą – Alice – żywą i obrażoną także. Na podłodze leżała pluszowa pszczoła w okropnym fluorescencyjnym odcieniu żółci; z przerażającym, wyszczerzonym uśmiechem.

— Coś się stało? — spytał zrezygnowany, podnosząc z ziemi zabawkę.

— Ta mała jędza — oznajmił lodowato Holmes — wzięła moją czaszkę do zabawy. I pomalowała ją pisakami.

— Żeby była ładniejsza — odparowała dziewczynka.

— Dorysowała jej wąsy i brodę, i włosy! — krzyknął dramatycznie Sherlock.

— Bo to Pan Czaszka — stwierdziła rezolutnie Alice.

— Pan Czaszka? Boże, John, czy ty to słyszysz? A potem wzięła tę... tego... to coś — detektyw wskazał na maskotkę — i postanowiła ożenić z tym moją czaszkę!

— Bo Pani Pszczoła. Pan Czaszka i Pani Pszczoła biorą ślub. To logiczne — dziecko ni na sekundę nie traciło rezonu.

— Ona jest homofobiczna — jęknął rozdzierająco Holmes.

— Jaka? — zainteresowała się dziewczynka.

Watson, dotąd głównie rozbawiony, poczerwieniał i rzucił przyjacielowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, odpowiadając Alice:

— Ślub jest słodkim pomysłem, skarbie, ale nie wolno ruszać cudzych rzeczy bez pytania. A zwłaszcza po nich rysować — spróbował zabrzmieć surowo.

Najwyraźniej mu to nie wyszło, bo przeprosiny, które mała gładko wyrzuciła z siebie, nawet nie przypominały szczerych. Za jego plecami, sądząc, że nie widzi, pokazała Sherlockowi język. Detektyw odpowiedział tym samym, dodając przy tym głośno:

— I uznała że skoro to ślub, to trzeba obsypać nowożeńców ryżem i białymi kwiatkami. Zużyła moje kwartalne zapasy na czarną godzinę! — z nagłym namysłem dorzucił. — W sumie, jak też je znalazła, Lestradowi się nie udało...

W tym czasie Watson, pobladłszy, jął wypytywać dziecko, czy na pewno nie zjadło ani szczypty „dekoracji". Dziewczynka patrzyła na niego jak kretyna, powtarzając, że nie, bo przecież nie zjada się kwiatuszków ani ryżu rzucanego w kościele. Dobre kilka minut zajęło jej przekonanie lekarza, który zdążył już zrobić szybkie, pobieżne badanie i sprawdzić, że rzeczywiście nie wykazuje objawów zatrucia. Uspokojony pomyślał w przypływie humoru, iż ma nadzieję, że siostrzenica pani Hudson podziela jej odporność na ekscesy Holmesa.

Detektyw, urażony brakiem uwagi, próbował ściągnąć ją na siebie westchnieniami, rzucaniem się na łóżko, deklamowaniem „nuda" we wszystkich możliwych intonacjach i przystawaniem na tle londyńskich dachów w dramatycznej pozie, z połami szlafroka łopocącymi w przeciągu.


End file.
